kosovoiskosovofandomcom-20200214-history
New Year Connections Collapse
Global, all around the world |causes = Unknown, but most likely political instability |result = Most of the world falls into anarchy with new countries springing up in the former lands of other countries |territory = Collapse of all countries and loss of all communications. |combatant1 = Entire world |combatant2 = Unknown, possibly hackers |commander1 = Intelligence agencies of all countries |commander2 = Unknown, suspected Anarchist-minded Hackers |strength2 = 20 million |strength3 = 10 million - 100 million |casualties1 = Connections and communications |casualties2 = Reputation and support |notes = A new era, an era of Anarchy }}The New Year Connections Collapse, also known the Worldwide Connection Failure, is a name coined for the connection collapse and the subsequent cyberattack which happened at New Year. Many countries had to be redeveloped, and some countries were wiped from existence. It is known as the largest mystery in contemporary history, as it affected the entire world, and still nobody knows how it happened. Chronology of events *Dec. 31, 2018 - The New Year is near, and social media sites worldwide experience immense traffic, with hundreds of gigabytes of content uploaded every hour. *Dec. 31, 2018 - 11:43 pm - As digital traffic increases, media in densely populated countries suddenly shuts down. Server bots detect strange signals worldwide, and telecommunications in Asia and Europe collapse suddenly. *Dec. 31, 2018 - 11:51 pm - Media traffic continues coming from the Americas. Server bots almost find the hackers, but suddenly stop. Police worldwide start raiding homes with computers in them, only to find nothing suspicious. This results in some clashes, some of which led to riots. *Jan. 1, 2019 - 12:09 am - Affected by the hacking, a US nuclear silo suddenly fires at Russia. The American Air Force scrambles to take out the missiles before they hit the missile's target, which is the city of St. Petersburg. However, the cruise missile enters Russian territory along with the US jets. *Jan. 1, 2019 - 12:22 am - The first missile strikes St. Petersburg, destroying one fourth of the city. Russia retaliates, believing it is not an accident. The first nuclear war begins. China detects a missile, and believing that it is headed for them, launches an attack on Japan. *Jan. 1, 2019 - 12:47 am - The first bombs detonate in the US and Russia. By this time, Chinese bombers are rolling off from their bases in East China. India also launches attacks. *Jan. 1, 2019 - 01:02 am - Multiple detonations in several cities. However, large cities are not hit yet. Most Chinese missiles fall down from the sky and land in the Pacific sue to their complex systems needing signal. *Jan. 1, 2019 - 01:13 am - Unwilling to blamed for the end of the world, Russia unveils its superweapon. Russia fires a missile with an EMP effect into the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans. All missiles crash into the sea, but Chinese bombers are still in the air. Soon, power almost worldwide shuts down. *Jan. 1, 2019 - 05:54 am - The nukes are gone, and at the same time, huge riots have begun, and several governments have collapsed. However, the "war" is not over yet. The first wave of Chinese bombers carrying their nuclear payloads have been spotted near California. The US Air Force scrambles again to pick them out. *Jan. 1, 2019 - 06:39 am - Chinese bombers have been picked out one by one, and since their escorts have been sent on one-way trips without fuel tankers, most escorting planes defect to the US without realizing that they are protecting a country that is no longer existent. *Jan. 1, 2019 - 09:39 am - Out of the 600 bombers sent to attack the US, only 14 Chinese bombers return home, most of which are badly damaged. China descends into Martial Law in an attempt to keep itself stable. Russia has collapsed, and India narrowly escapes the same fate, only to be destroyed in a coup. Most of the world has been simply wiped from existence, and most surviving countries are highly authoritarian. *Jan. 2, 2019 - Several hundreds of satellites crash into the earth, while the rest have been disabled. The world is declared "ended" by the remaining members of the UN General Assembly in San Francisco, but nobody can hear them. At the same time, the world has a few countries remaining. However, the collapse of high-tech, developed countries has paved the way for the creation of empires born out of poor, underdeveloped countries. Causes and theories (feel free to write what your country thinks about this) * Kingdom of Thai-Laoball - According to most of the parliaments that are in the former Old Thailandball, the causes are part of the North Koreaball- USAball hacking war that keeps happening from a few hours ago. When North Koreaball supposedly could hack the government's data in Washington D.C., which actually unexpectedly hack most of important things in the world like the countries economies, and government detection flaws, and possibly, the internet is going temporally down for many hours, and many anarchists are spotted after this incident. Some has reported that PC all round the world has completely malfunctioned. * Elsass-Lothringenball - According to the government, they believe the attack was perpetrated by extra-terrestrial beings which is explained by the subsequent scilence and beam of light in the Alsatian Commune Bassendorf. * Rohingya Kingdomball - According to the royal family, the attacks were perpetrated by Anarchists who aimed to to shut down all communications in order to create their own Anarchist Superstate and were working as North Korean hackers and were supposed to hack Japan but instead shutdown the world order. They find this basis on Papers saying Japan bank hacking details with a North Korean IP address washing up on the coast of the Burmese city of Akyab. * Tsardom of Northern Russiaball - We believe the New Year's Collection Collapse was an inside job of NATO, secretly by the most important members. The police probably didn't check a house in the United States because they knew they were the hacker and were trying to bomb us and our beautiful Saint Petersburg on purpose. * - According to the majority of Uttarakhandi officials, the Chinese triggered the war by using Russian nukes on USAball. This caused USAball to think that the Russians nuked them and started the war. The minority think that hackers hacked the Russian nuke system which aimed towards USAball. Many people also think that the Chinese nuked Delhiball because of rivalry and border disputes. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Security Breaches Category:Wars involving Anarcho-Hackers Category:Wars involving the Entire World Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Needs Image